


The Priestess and her Chariot.

by AGiantNerd



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A gift for a friend, Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Everything is fine and dandy here, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pining, Study Date, Studying, The others are mentioned though, look at these idiots, no pain, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd
Summary: Makoto is the student council president and Ryuji is a "No good delinquent." They pin.(Made for my internet dad, now I need to make a present for real dad lol.)
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Priestess and her Chariot.

**Author's Note:**

> Here have pinning.

Ryuji was what everyone would call a delinquent. He dresses up and dyed his hair yellow as a way to show everyone that he can or could beat anyone ass. 

At the very least that is what the rumors say.

Ryuji wasn’t like that at all, sure he has a quick temper and doesn’t fit in but he isn’t a bad person. He cares for everyone like a mother hen in his own kind of way. Makoto finds it sorta cute.

Though of course because of how much trouble Ryuji seems to mix himself into it gives him a bad reputation, which causes his visits to the Student Council Room.

So it really isn’t much of a surprise whenever he walks into the room.

At first, he and Makoto had a rough start. 

He would march into the room all furious about getting yelled at and sit at the table. When Makoto would try to talk to him it just resulted in her getting tiny humphs or nods, obviously annoyed by the lecture.

Then finally one day she finally got him to talk.

“So what did you do today Sakomoto-Kun?” she would ask like always, this time Ryuji looked up at her and sighed.

“Look Nijima-san, all I did was punch someone making fun of the transfer student. I honestly don’t care about what you are going to lecture me about so get it over with.” 

Makoto’s eyes widened at the fact she got a response this time, so she decided to pry some more. “The transfer student in the second year right? Akira Kurusu, I believe?”

Ryuji let out a humph, “Yeah he’s the one. He doesn’t deserve any of the shit that is happening with him.”

Makoto raised a brow as she looked at Ryuji, “What are you talking about?”

“You know the shit he gets! Just because he has a criminal record everyone is reacting like he has committed murder!” He slammed his right hand on the table, “He ain’t a bad dude at all! He is just misunderstood and how everyone treats him is pissing me off!”

Makoto blinked a few times and shook her head with a sigh, “Yes I have heard the rumors. To be honest I am surprised he is being made fun of if they are so scared of him.”

Ryuji nodded, “Exactly! Makes no sense at all!”

He took a deep breath in and sighed, “Alright, look, I am sorry for losing my composer. I will try to make sure it doesn’t happen again…. _maybe_.”

Makoto rolled her eyes but smiled, “Well it’s something. Have a nice day Sakamoto-Kun.”

Ryuji got up and went to the door and grabbed the handle, “Oh Nijima, just call me Ryuji all right?”

Makoto’s eyes widened yet again but she replaced it with a soft smile, “Alright, but call me Makoto next time.”

Ryuji nodded, “All right Makoto! See ya!” 

He opened the door and left, only leaving Makoto with comfortable thoughts in his stead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few times Ryuji enters the Council Room is by his own accord surprisingly. He mainly comes to vent or to tell Makoto how his day is going or his new friends that he seems to make. Every time he comes Makoto listens to him ramble and about life and would occasionally put in a few words here and there.

She learned about Akira Kurusu and how he got his record, how Ann Takamaki got a modeling job a few days ago, how Akira found and rescued a stray and named him Morgana. She also learned about Yusuke who decided to paint the group altogether.

It warmed her heart how he trusted her with one of his most depressing detail about his past, and how Kamoshida, an old teacher who used to work at the school, broke his leg.

She cared for Ryuji and could sense Ryuji cares about her.

Honestly, every time the man walked in her heart felt like it skipped a beat, is this what people call a crush? She doesn’t know, she never felt this way before at all.

Though one day something Makoto would never expect to happen happens.

Ryuji knocked politely on the door like usual and Makoto smiled, “Come on in!” she yelled as she sat down in her seat. 

Ryuji walks in holding some books he most likely got from the library. “Hey, Mako! I hope I didn’t interrupt anything!” he smiled as he closed the door and walked over, putting the books on the table.

Makoto only needed to take a quick glance at the pile to realize what he is in for, “Ah, do you need help studying?”

Ryuji gave off a nervous smile, “Hehe, yep! I was thinkin about ya know, how exams are coming soon so…” he trailed off, twirling his thumbs nervously.

She gave him a small smile and picked up a book that helps people study Japanese, “Sit down, we shall start right away.”

Ryuji gave off a toothy grin as he plopped in his chair and whipped out a notebook for him to write notes in.

After a while of studying (and Ryuji’s complaining about work being too hard), Makoto decided to start a conversation. “So Ryuji, how do you think your friends are going to do on their exams?”

Ryuji gave off a small chuckle that could brighten the darkest of caves, “Well Akira is definitely going to do well, Ann might only succeed at English at this point, and I have no idea what Yusuke is doing. I can tell you this though, you are probably going to pass with flying colors!” he grinned.

Makoto felt her heart flutter as he said that but tried her best not to show it, “I am- uh- honored to hear you say that! I think you might actually do well this time around!” she smiled.

Ryuji gave off a mini blush which made Makoto’s heart fly higher than ever before.

“Ya really mean that? I mean I ain’t that good at all of-” He waved his hands above the papers, “ _this_.”

She gave him a reassuring smile, “I believe in you, I bet you can pull it off.” she encouraged. 

Ryuji looked towards the ground for a few seconds before lifting his head high and standing up, “Yeah! I can do this! I am going to wipe the floor with this exam! I will-!” he was cut off by his stomach growling suddenly and Makoto chuckled, a slight blush on her cheek.

“Seems like we should take a lunch break,” she states and Ryuji nods.

“Y-yeah.” He grinned at her before she got up and both walked out of the room.

They found themselves holding hands on the way to the stand. The other secretly smile at the touch, both not separating, even at their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to me on my bullshit.


End file.
